


Cliffs

by kvaerx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sort Of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvaerx/pseuds/kvaerx
Summary: "If Hawke jumped off a cliff, would you?"Discussion ensues.I don't know what this is either.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast & Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cliffs

“If Hawke jumped off a cliff, would you?” Cassandra asked.  
Varric was looking over Bianca. The crossbow had been knocked from his hands in the fighting earlier that day and he wanted to be sure nothing had broken. He looked up at her question. She was sitting in a deceptively casual position. More of her focus seemed to be on her sword than on him. She scraped the whetstone over the blade in regular, even passes. He looked down without saying anything.  
“Varric?”  
The rasp of the whetstone against the steel stopped. Varric glanced up again. She was watching him with narrowed eyes. It felt like she was interrogating him all over again. And she’d only asked a single question. He gave her a lazy smile. “You do know that normal people don’t randomly go jumping off bridges? Right, Seeker?”  
“You are hardly what could be considered normal, dwarf,” she said. “And that is why I asked.”  
Varric shrugged. “I don’t think Hawke will jump off any cliffs any time soon. He has friends he cares about.” He paused a moment, tilting his head as though he had just made a realization. “I’m sorry, I meant his ‘associates’.”  
She rolled her eyes at the jab, but said nothing about it. “I didn’t ask about Hawke’s tendency to suicide. I asked about yours to obey him.”  
Varric felt the Inquisitor’s gaze on him then. Kaaras was quiet and kept to himself so that the others had learned to read his silences. This particular silence seemed to be one of amusement. From his place back from the fire, Kaaras sat eating his bread and watching them. The firelight threw strange shadows over the bones of his face. His horns rose from his forehead like some sort of pride demon. Ironic then that the Inquisitor was opposite to a pride demon. If he had any flaws, it was his humility and soft-spoken nature. Idly, he wondered if it was due to Kaaras being a qunari and all the expectations of others that came along with that. Varric’s hand itched for a pen and paper. It wasn’t a question of if he would write something, only a question of if he would say it was fictional or not.  
“Varric! VARRIC!” Cassandra shouted. She was at the point of waving a hand in front of his face; she must have been trying to get his attention for some time. “Don’t jump off a cliff.”  
He shrugged. “Well, I mean… I wasn’t exactly planning on it. I certainly wouldn’t do it here and now.”  
“But if Hawke jumped, then you would follow?” she asked.  
Varric didn’t answer her. He supposed it would depend on the situation. While he didn’t normally go jumping off cliffs, in fact he couldn’t think of a time he ever had, he and Hawke and gotten into some strange situations. If jumping off a cliff ever should become necessary, he probably would. It would be a shame to have to risk losing Bianca during the fall though. But, he supposed, if it were necessary.  
“VARRIC!” Cassandra shouted again. She waved a hand in front of his face again before sighing and walking away with a disgusted noise and a murmur of, “Suicidal dwarf.”


End file.
